


Roleplay

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held [93]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inappropriate Use of BARF, M/M, Power Dynamics, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: “Ready?” he asked, but before Steve could answer, hologram-blue sparked to life all around them, forming shape, changing color, hardening into a new world right before their eyes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Held [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646247
Comments: 9
Kudos: 198





	Roleplay

They both stepped back from the mirror, blinking as the contacts settled in their eyes. Steve looked at Tony expectantly. “I don’t think they’re working.”

Tony chuckled, running his finger lightly over Steve’s collar, the worn leather soft under his finger. “Because I haven’t started it up yet. Come on.” He tugged his hand, leading them out of the bathroom and into the workshop. He had pushed back all the major equipment while donning the Iron Man armor earlier, and now the room was cleared, an entire floor of the Tower a wide open space. 

Tony walked over to the desk along the wall and picked up a remote switch. 

“Ready?” he asked, but before Steve could answer, hologram-blue sparked to life all around them, forming shape, changing color, hardening into a new world right before their eyes. They were inside a stable, and as Tony stepped forward he felt the hard light settle like a coat around him. In fact, he was now wearing a coat, or cloak of some sort, with thick fur trimming wrapped around his shoulders and flowing down to his feet. His pants felt tighter, his shirt looser. Tony looked across the stables to where Steve had been standing against the far wall of the workshop. He was looking over his body like Tony had done, poking at the tight cut of his breeches and tugging the low hanging neckline of his billowy, cotton shirt. The hologram had placed a horse brush in his hand, and he stared at it like it was a physics equation.

“Is there...a horse?”

“Not yet, but there can be.” 

“Really?” Steve turned, getting a 360 degree angle of the design. “This is amazing, Tony.”

“Tony?” he replied, tilting his head right as the hologram added a crown to the top of it. “Sure about that?”

The question pulled Steve from looking around the room and he once again focused on Tony. He blinked once and then started to laugh. Tony sniffed and lifted his chin, but felt the corners of his mouth flicker into a smile as well. “Come here, stable boy,” Tony ordered. 

Steve dropped the brush and followed Tony’s command with a skeptical eyebrow raise. It made Tony want to wipe it right off. “Is that anyway for a person of your…” he searched for the word “ _station_ to approach me?” 

Steve bit his lip, still trying not to smile but following Tony into the game by casting his eyes downward. “No, my Lord.” 

Tony thrilled at the honorific. He’d never asked it of Steve because he loved too much the way his name sounded--moaned, gasped, begged--from Steve’s lips, to deprive either of them of it in favor of Sir or Master. But he couldn’t deny titles had their appeal as well. 

“Good.” Tony let his voice harden as Steve approached and Steve fell to his knee, the hologramed hay bending under him. “That’s better.” His cock was already twitching with interest, having brought Steve to his knees.

And why should a Lord deny himself any available pleasure? 

“I’m excited from the hunt,” Tony announced, offhand, gesturing towards the laces of his breeches. “Attend to me, stable boy.” 

Steve lifted his gaze, met his eye. “My Lord.”

Tony’s jaw clenched. “Must I repeat myself?”

Steve’s face flushed. “Of course not, my Lord.” He made quick work of the laces and between the scene and Steve’s blushing, by the time Steve freed his cock it was half hard already. Steve led it to his mouth, wet pink lips opening up as he fed himself Tony’s cock. 

Tony moaned, enjoying the feel of Steve, but he wanted to do more, see how far he could take their game. He pressed the switch again. Around them, the stables faded away. Tony's cloak and breeches were replaced with tweed, and Steve appeared in a beautifully too-tight schoolboy uniform. His lips were still around Tony’s cock and he didn’t seem to notice the change, more focused on licking the underside of Tony’s cock, sucking at his head. He swallowed deep, like he was determined to show off and be good for Tony, determined to make him come from his mouth alone. With the hot, tight suction and teasing stokes of his tongue, Tony came down his throat hard and fast, throbbing against the pressure of Steve's throat. 

Steve sat back on his heels, palm wandering over to press against his own cock, seeking pleasure, when above them a bell rang and Tony pushed his hand away with the toe of his loafers. “Steven, class will be starting soon. We've run out of time.” 

Steve looked around with wide eyes and a face full of confusion and tempting lips. “Class?”

The hologram brought to life a rush of students, filing in and leaving only one desk open, front and center for Steve. 

Tony stepped away from Steve, who was still on his knees, towards the podium. “Tony--?” he cut himself off when Tony shook his head. Then, after a moment, he swallowed. “Professor?”

“Mr. Rogers, I do believe it’s time to start class.” He watched Steve unsteadily get to his feet and shuffle to his desk. Tony had no problem beginning to ramble on about absolutely nothing, the hologramed class nothing but a blur as Steve shifted, uncomfortable at his desk. Tony could see his hard cock pressing through the khakis. “Mr. Rogers, an answer?” 

Steve looked addled, it was obvious he hadn’t been paying attention. He couldn’t blame him, neither had Tony. 

“Stand up when you answer.” 

“Yes, Professor,” Steve responded beautifully. 

When he stood up, tenting his fitted khakis obscenely, Tony pressed the switch again and the room faded from a school to a brightly lit doctor's office, with white walls and an exam table behind him. Tony was in a dress shirt, slacks and a doctor’s coat; Steve was in his boxers, his hardon hidden behind his palms.

“There’s no need to be nervous, Mr. Rogers.” Tony smirked. “Drop your arms to your sides so I can examine you.” He held up the stethoscope he found looped around his neck, and Steve did as he was told, his tented boxers prominent between them. Tony placed a hand on Steve’s hard chest, letting his fingers rest against his nipple, then raised the stethoscope in time to hear Steve breathe in short.

“You seem tense,” Tony commented, offhand. “Take a deep breath.”

“Yes, doctor.” 

He listened to the steady pumping of Steve’s heart for a moment before bringing the hand against his chest down, the heartbeat quickening as Tony hovered his hand above Steve’s boxer-clad erection. 

“Healthy,” Tony assessed. “But I’ll need a closer look.” He gestured at the boxers then stood back, waiting. 

Steve pressed his lips together, cheeks flaming as he nodded. He moved slowly, but it didn’t stop his cock from bouncing eagerly against his stomach. “Very healthy.” Tony smiled. Steve was completely naked and hard in front of Tony. It wasn’t something he hadn’t seen a hundred times by now, but every time was different, special, and now Steve was standing, shifting from foot to foot unable to meet his eye, arms by his sides as he waited for Tony’s next step. 

“For the next part of your examine we may need to--” Tony pressed his lips together, appraising Steve’s cock “resolve your current dilemma.” He walked over to the countertop and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. A bottle of lubricant manifested from the hologram next to the box, and Tony uncapped it and took his time rubbing it over his fingers. He knew Steve was waiting, knew with every second his anticipation built. 

Tony donned a disinterested expression as he turned back to Steve, reaching out without ceremony to lightly hold his hard cock, moving it from side to side. He looked up at Steve. “How does that feel?” 

“Good, doctor.”

“No pain?” He stroked once, and Steve hissed. “Sensitivity?” He formed a loose grip on the head and waited for Steve to answer. 

“No--No nothing unusual.”

“Good.” Tony began a lazy stroke, barely any pressure until he heard Steve whine in the back of his throat. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Doctor.” 

He dropped his cock and moved his hand back to grip at his balls. “How about here?”

“Fine, fine. Tony, please--”

“Tony?” He dropped his hand. “Who might that be?”

“ _Doctor_ ,” Steve corrected. “It all feels normal.”

Tony hummed. "Spread your legs a little, please." Steve's legs parted and Tony slid his fingers further back, teasing Steve's rim. "What about here?"

"That's -" Steve gasped. "- That's a little sensitive."

"Just a little?" Tony pressed harder, slipping his finger inside. "Well, I'd better just make sure everything's okay, don't you think?"

"Whatever you think is best, doctor," Steve said, and Tony had to work to keep the pleased smile off his face. He worked his fingers deeper, twisting and pressing, finding Steve's prostate and working it relentlessly. Steve started to wobble where he was, unsteady, his chest gasping up with great heaves of breath. The gloves were a barrier between Tony's hand and Steve's slick insides which he wasn't used to, but it added an extra thrill, one Steve seemed to be feeling too.

_"Doctor - I'm -"_

"You're doing fine, Mr. Rogers," Tony said, as monotone as he could manage, and Steve came.

Tony watched as Steve's cock twitched in the air, dripping come down its length to the floor and making a mess of Tony's sleeve. "Well." Tony pulled his fingers free and snapped his gloves off. "That all seems to be working just fine."

"Tony!" Steve gasped, tilted forward, and Tony caught him in his arms, flicking the projection off with one hand as he rubbed Steve's back with the other. 

"What a good job you did. What a good boy. That was so fucking hot." Tony kissed the side of his face, and Steve giggled dopily. 

Steve's hands went to cover his own eyes. "Tony. I think these new contacts work really, _really_ well."


End file.
